Nancy's Moving
by Silver Azure
Summary: Ok this is my rerelease of Nancy's Moving. Nancy is moving and Brad admits he has feelings for her. What's a man to do?
1. She Breaks the News

Disclaimer & Apologies: Ok I don't own SBK(But I have a copy of SBK 2) neither the song "When I'm Gone." That Eminem owns, nor do I own The Mets(But they are the best team ever) And also I apologize for deleting my 1st "Nancy's Moving." I just didn't feel it was the right time to release it so enjoy the re-release of "Nancy's Moving."

It was a normal day in Snow Town; The kids were in school, the adults working and some other stuff. "BRRRRIIINNNGGG!" The bell sounded loudly as the kids were leaving school. Brad and Nancy walked outside together and Nancy looked at Brad with a look of sadness and worry. "Nancy what's wrong?" Brad asked as he threw his arm around her shoulder and using his free hand to wipe a tear going down her eye."Well Brad I'm moving." Nancy said trying not to cry. "Where to?" asked Brad with a look of concern, "I'm moving back to England because my mom just got a promotion and the companies relocating to England." Said Nancy crying in between words. "Oh no thats..." But before he could finish Nancy kissed him on the cheek and walked away. When Brad got home he went into his room and popped in a CD in his radio and the song playing was "When I'm gone" by Eminem and he began to slowly cry as he played the song over and over again until it was stuck in his head. "Brad what's wrong? Usually you play that song when you're upset. What's the matter?" his mom asked, "Well Mom, Nancy's moving back to England for good and I feel like I need to tell her something." Brad said to his mom "Like what?" his mother asked him. "Nothing at all just never mind." said Brad to his mom. The next day at school Brad met Nancy in the hallway and needed to tell her how he felt but he could'nt muster up the right words to say and Nancy just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. In math class Brad was sitting next to Nancy and he spoke "N-n-nancy I-uh-umm...L-l-love y..." When all of a sudden "BRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!" the bell rang, "Aw that damn bell!" he said in a huff as him an Nancy walked out of class and were going home. Outside Nancy confronted Brad, "You wanted to tell me something in math before?" she asked him. "Well I-uhh..."

(cue the announcer)

announcer:

"WILL HE TELL HER HIS SECRET?  
WILL SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?  
WILL THE METS WIN THE WORLD SERIES?  
FIND OUT THE ANSWER TO THESE QUESTIONS IN MY NEXT FANFIC" 


	2. He Tells her

**Ok sorry for the wait for another chapter to "Nancy's moving." But I had a lot on my plate here I've been busy.**

**Ok some things I do not own: The NY Mets (But still the best baseball team.) McDonalds, iPod and the things I own: The new kid Shane. That's about it. And there are some other things I don't own but you'll spot them. Enjoy.**

As Nancy walked away from Brad crying as Brad tried to explain he loved her but he was to damn scared. As Brad walked to his house he thought he'd tell Shane the bad news. Shane was at his house watching game 7 of the NLCS (National League Championship Series) NY Mets vs. St. Louis Cardinals. "BELTRAN STRUCK OUT CARDINALS WIN IT! CARDS GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES!" said the announcer. "Beltran you stupid idiot! How do you not swing at that?! Damn it! The Cardinals are going to the series! Damn steroid taking Pujols!!" "Shane Enough!" yelled his mother "Yes momma." He said. His phone rang and answered "Hello?" he asked "Yo Shane it's me Brad." "What's up Brad?" asked Shane. "Yo Nancy's moving man back to England." Shane was speechless. "And get this man. I love her." Said Brad, "Well tell her then dummy!" replied Shane. "You know what I think I will tell her." Said Brad confidently. The next day Brad saw Nancy just walking down the street and decided now would be the perfect chance to tell her his secret. "Hey Nancy!" Brad yelled as she turned around and saw Brad; they hugged and decided to take a walk "So Nancy when are you moving anyway?" asked Brad "Unfortunately next week." Said Nancy as she was about to cry. Brad wiped a tear from her eye and told her everything would be alright. "Nancy I have something to tell you." "What is it?" asked Nancy "Well Nancy… I love you!" Nancy just stared and replied "Oh Brad!!! Is that what you tried to tell me?" She grabbed him and kissed him right smack dab on his lips and Brad blushed and just fell to the ground because he got weak kneed, As he got up to his feet he took Nancy back to his house while his parent weren't home and then…

WHAT HAPPENED NEXT??? Well guess what I'm not telling. Just Kidding I'll tell next fic.


End file.
